Twins! Truth or Dare?
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Pelampiasan ide bebal dari Author. Renji bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menyeretnya pada sebuah acara, mempertemukannya dengan 'saudara kembar' jauhnya. Silahkan tentukan nasib para 'kembar' jauh lainnya. Multi Cross! Rada jayus dan OOC. R&R! Ada plot


Sebelumnya Rui mohon maaf bila ini terkesan tidak original, tapi ide -?- ini tak akan mau meninggalkan Rui sampai Rui menulisnya. Hum… selamat menikmati.

* * *

_Bleach : Tite Kubo_

_Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Kingdom Hearts : Square Enix_

_ETC ETC ETC ETC!!!!_

_(Kebanyakan T-T)_

_Warning :_

_Multi Cross-over_

_Multi pairing dari normal ampe crack_

_Multi pairing dari satu suku ampe beda suku_

_Jayus_

_Kurang kreatif_

_ETC ETC ETC ETC_

_

* * *

  
_

Siang hari di mana matahari bersinar begitu terik menghias langit biru tanpa awan.

Burung-burung berkicau dengan indahnya menyuarakan nyanyian alam, sebuah hari yang tenang di Soul Society. Kecuali bagi seorang fuku-taichou divisi enam, Renji Abarai.

"Renji," panggil seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang begitu lembut. Iris berwarna abu-abu milik pria itu mendelik ke arah meja sang fuku-taichou yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda, penuh dengan tumpukan kertas kerja.

"Hai', Taichou," jawab Renji cepat. Beberapa lembar kertas di tumpukan teratas berjatuhan ke atas lantai. Membuat sebuah lirikan tajam dari sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki.

"Pergi," titah Byakuya singkat, padat dan... kurang jelas. Sang fuku-taichou berambut merah itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Maksud taichou?" tanya Renji meminta kejelasan. Byakuya tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, menorehkan beberapa garis pada dokumen yang ada di tangannya dan memberi hentakkan cap divisi enam bersama tanda tangan sebagai pelengkap.

Tangan kanan pria anggun itu terjulur, seolah meminta sang fuku-taichou untuk menerima lembar dokumen tersebut, "pergilah ke bukit Soukyoku dan temui seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pandangan kosong di sana, dia akan memberitahumu rincian."

"Hai'," jawab Renji singkat. Diambilnya lembar kertas tersebut tanpa sekalipun menatap apa yang tertulis di dalamnya. Diambilnya beberapa langkah mundur sebelum akhirnya membungkuk sebentar dan hilang dengan sebuah shunpo. Membuat beberapa kertas lain terjatuh ke atas lantai kayu.

Beberapa saat setelah Renji hilang dari hadapannya Byakuya berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengukir sebuah senyum kalem di wajah dinginnya.

"Nii-sama," panggil sebuah suara feminim. Derap langkah kecil menggema dan terdengar semakin mendekat sebelum akhirnya sosok seorang shinigami perempuan tertangkap dalam pandangan Byakuya.

"Rukia, sudah siap?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

"Iya, semua sudah, hanya perlu menjebak para tokoh utama saja," jawab Rukia.

* * *

Mulai dari sini OOC dan diksi yang digunakan bukan baku. Tapi menekankan pada humor.

"Khu khu, aku ingin tahu siapa yang mendapat bintang kesialan nanti," mungkin akan ada beberapa yang bertanya siapa yang mengucapkan hal itu, dan yang mengucapkan hal itu adalah Byakuya, diulangi lagi, Byakuya.

"Hum, ayo kita cepat-cepat ke sana!" ajak Rukia yang dengan santainya menarik lengan Byakuya tanpa ada perasaan canggung apapun. Terlihat seperti saudara asli.

"Ya, ayo," balas sang kakak tidak kalah bersemangatnya. Mungkin bila ada yang melihat hal itu, kecuali Rukia, mereka akan berfikir bahwa sang Taichou divisi enam baru saja kerasukan roh halus. Walau agak sangsi mengingat pria anggun itu adalah roh juga.

- Renji state -

"Ini... di mana?" celetuk Renji kecil memandang ke arah bukit Soukyoku yang sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tempat yang sebelumnya adalah tempat hukuman kini berubah menjadi panggung besar nan megah.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terdiam, melainkan orang-orang yang hilir mudik di sekitar tempat itu.

Beberapa kelompok mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan terlihat tidak bersahabat sama sekali, mereka duduk di kursi yang sengaja di cat hitam. Jumlah mereka ada sekitar tiga belas orang, angka sial, yang paling mencolok di sana mungkin... semuanya.

Tidak jauh dari kelompok itu ada kelompok lain berseragam klub football (sp?) berlainan warna, alias warna-warni. Kelompok olahraga itu duduk di bangku berwarna putih, yang paling mencolok adalah seorang pria berambut pirang yang membawa sebuah senapan dan mengingatkan Renji pada iblis.

Dibangku lain yang berwarna hijau ada beberapa orang yang berseragam layaknya ninja. Dan yang paling menyita perhatian pada kelompok ninja itu adalah remaja lain berambut pirang dengan jumpsuit orange dan meneriakkan '-ttebayo!' berulang kali. Kelompok berjubah hitam dengan hiasan awan merah juga tergabung dalam kelompok itu.

Iris mata Renji terus melihat seluruh panggung yang entah sejak kapan ada di atas bukit ini. Bahkan di sepanjang jalan tadi dibuka stand-stand yang menjual berbagai macam pernak-pernik maupun makanan yang entah siapa penjaganya. Sungguh suatu fenomena ajaib.

"Sebaiknya aku segera mencari gadis itu saja," runtuk Renji saking tidak mengertinya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Bola matanya kini meliuk-liuk ke sana ke mari. Mencari orang yang dimaksud oleh sang Sakura berjalan-- eh! Maksudnya sang Taichou yang tersayang-- salah! Terhormat maksudnya.

Iris mata itu terus berpindah sampai akhirnya berhenti pada seorang gadis manis (Readers boleh muntah) berpakaian serba hitam. Kaos lengan panjang hitam di lapisi slayer bertudung yang sama-sama hitam. Rok mini model rampel lima belas senti di atas lutut yang kembali dilapisi rok panjang hingga semata kaki dengan belahan lebar di tengah.

Terlihat kurang gelap seragam itu dilengkapi sarung tangan dan sepatu boots berhak tinggi yang sekali lagi berwarna hitam polos tanpa tambahan warna lagi!

Dari penjelasan itu dapat di artikan perempuan itu adalah maniak warna hitam sekaligus orang sinting yang membuat cerita ini ada. Cukup dengan ocehanku sebagai seorang narator yang tidak terlalu diperdulikan, lagi pula aku memang tidak ingin diperdulikan, kembali pada tokoh berambut merah kita yang tak memiliki petunjuk apapun juga.

"Go--gomen," sapa Renji agak ragu. Gadis maniak hitam itu menoleh, membuat rambut sedang yang berwarna hitam pekat miliknya sedikit terkibar, iris mata hitamnya tak menunjukkan pantulan apapun. Kosong.

"Akh! Renji, akhirnya datang juga," celetuk si auhor sinting itu dengan wajah cerah. Seulas senyum menghias wajahnya yang tidak hitam, mungkin sebaiknya tadi dia ditumpahkan cat hitam agar menyatu dengan kegelapan.

"Ekh? Kau tahu aku?" pekik Renji yang mulai memasang mimik wajah ternyata-aku-memang-terkenal-rasakan-Strawberry-busuk.

"Ahaha, tentu saja aku tahu, kau itu kan terkenal sebagai Babon, Pangeran Babon dan sebagainya, aku malas menyebutkan di kalangan para pecinta Bleach," celetuk sang Author tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Menusukkan pisau batin puluhan kali tepat di ulu hati Renji. "Ya sudah, ke ruang kostum geh," titahnya semena-mena.

"Hah? Ruang kostum?"

"Iya... kamu kan salah satu peserta dalam show ini, jadi sana! Masa' saat acara kau pakai shihakushou saja! Kalian! Ayo cepat!" sang Author atau untuk kemundian nanti kita panggil Ruise menjentikkan jari tangannya dan suksek nggak bunyi! Author bego!

"Mau kujentikkan?" tawar Renji berusaha bersikap layaknya gentleman agar imej Babon dapat hilang dari dirinya. Ruise yang merah padam, entah marah atau apa, hanya menggeleng pelan dan menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Nggak usah!" bentak si maniak hitam itu dengan volume yang kelewat tinggi. Aslinya keluar deh.

Selang beberapa detik setelah tepuk tangan dari Ruise dua pria yang memiliki telinga runcing sudah mendekap kedua lengan Renji dan membawanya hilang entah kemana. Memanya Elf bisa shunpo ya?

"Hum... punya banyak OC untung besar untuk acara seperti ini," gumam Ruise pelan berusaha tak terdengar siapapun. Author menyebalkan, awas saja nanti.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul enam tepat, seluruh kursi sudah penuh oleh para penonton yang tentunya duduk berkelompok dengan anggotanya yang sudah dikenal-nya dengan baik. Tepat di tengah-tengah keramaian itu berdiri dua pasang sejoli yang cukup cocok, walaupun dibilang sejoli juga mereka kakak beradik kan? Naskah kali ini aneh. Author sinting!

"Selamat datang di acara 'Twins! Truth or Dare!?'," sapa pemuda berambut orange yang mirip dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Hanya saja telingannya agak runcing dan rambutnya tidak berdiri dan panjang di bagian depan. Sapaan itu diikuti dengan sorak sorai penonton.

"Uwaah, Kurosaki-san ada dua," celetuk Orihime yang duduk di samping Ichigo, yang dimaksud hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik sebuah buku pelajaran.

'Putra dan putriku... keajaiban... kapan juga kawin,' celetuk Ichigo sweatdrop dalam hati.

"Nah, kami pemandu acara kalian. Aku Ruina dan dia kakakku, Reynard," sambung perempuan berambut orange panjang dengan kristal berwarna violet terpaku erat dalam bola matanya. "Dan kami menolak menyebutkan nama panjang kami!" tegas Ruina. Terdengar nada kekesalan dalam ucapannya itu.

"Nah, daripada lama-lama kita panggil bintang tamu pertama kita ya, Renji Abarai dari Bleach!" panggil Rey diiringi teriakan yang mengelu-elukan julukan Renji yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan seekor hewan B-A-B-O-N, malangnya nasibmu.

Lampu sorot berkumpul di satu tempat, menyinari sesosok pria dalam balutan kostum yang sudah disediakan... kostum Gorilla.

...

...

...

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" tawa penonton melihat siapa yang ada di balik kostum itu.

"Kenapa aku mengenakan kostum begini!?" bentak Renji kesal yang langsung menghempaskan diri pada di atas sofa yang sudah disediakan. Tentunya kostum Gorilla masih dikenakannya.

"Sabar ya Renji-san," bujuk Ruina dengan memasang mimik wajah seekor anak anjing yang imut-imut.

"I... iya," jawab Renji dengan wajah merah padam di balik topengnya.

Sorakkan penonton kembali membahana di seluruh ruangan.

"Renji! Ngambil kesempatan aja!" Ichigo.

"Cih! Enaknya." Ikkaku.

"Jadi mikir kalau dia itu Naraku." Inuyasha.

Dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Males baca naskahnya! Kasihanilah kami para Narator!

"Nah... kita panggil saudara kembar dari Renji," genderang ditabuh sebagai musik latar, "Axel dari Kingdom Hearts!"

"KYAAA! AXEELLL!!!" sebuah respon yang berbeda seratus persen dari saat Renji (sudah melepas kostum dan berpakaian seperti biasa) masuk tadi.

Sesosok pria berambut merah yang sama dengan Renji dan sama-sama berdiri, bedanya adalah rambutnya tak diikat apapun sementara Renji diikat dan akan tergerai saat di lepas. Tato yang ada bagaikan garis air mata tidak seperti Renji yang hampir di seluruh tubuh.

'Anggota kelompok serba hitam itu,' pikir Renji menatap penampilan Axel yang berpakaian seperti kelompok di bangku hitam tadi.

Iris milik Renji melirik ke arah tempat duduk yang disediakan untuk para fans dan jaw drop melihat apa yang ada di sana. Fans girl yang membawa spanduk tanda cinta untuk sang saudara kembar, Axel.

"O-oi! Kenapa dia banyak fans tapi aku banyak julukan babon!?" protes Renji yang dibalas oleh senyuman miring dari Axel yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maaf saja ya, tapi di tempatku rata-rata villain memang populer di kalangan para fans," jawab Axel sinis.

"Kau... tokoh antagonis?"

"Hum... antagonis masuk protagonis masuk."

- Reaksi di bangku kelompok Axel -

"Ya, dasar triple agent," decak seorang pria berambut pink panjang dengan wajah kesal.

"Marluxia, Marluxia," desis satu-satunya wanita dalam gerombolan Organization XIII yang memiliki antena pada rambut pirangnya itu.

"Hei! Larxenne bukan satu-satunya wanita!"

"Xion, kau anggota no empat belas dan keluar paling cepat."

"Tapi... Roxas!"

"No XIII! No XIV! Jangan ribut!" bentak sebuah suara kencang.

"Hai' superior," sungguh suatu organisasi yang tak akur. Sama-sama memiliki nama tiga belas tapi bertolak belakan dengan Gotei 13 yang 'hanya' memiliki tiga pengkhianat. Sementara organisasi ini seluruhnya pengkhianat.

- Back To Stage -

"Nah, selagi kita memberi waktu bagi dua saudara kembar ini, kami akan beritahu cara mainnya," pekik Rey disambung oleh Ruina.

"Yang akan tampir di panggung adalah para tokoh yang dinilai cukup kembar dan para pemirsa sekalian dapat memberikan dare maupun pertanyaan yang mau tak mau harus mereka laksanakan."

"Tentunya akan ada hukuman bila mereka tak melakukannya."

"Tapi jangan khawatir, kalian juga bisa memberikan pertanyaan maupun dare pada tokoh lain, terserah mau dari anime atau game apa. Membuat lomba adu tanding juga tidak apa-apa, selama tidak melebihi batas Rating yang ada."

"Hukuman yang disediakan terbagi menjadi, dijadikan alat uji coba oleh Kurotsuchi Mayuri, diserahkan pada Orochimaru dan entah bagaimana nasibnya nanti, atau harus dikurung bersama Beyond Birthday dalam ruangan tertutup. Sungguh hukuman yang sadis."

Orkestra jangkrik pun dimulai! Seluruh tokoh anime maupun game yang hadir langsung berkeringat dingin, memandang ke arah para algojo yang berdiri di podium terpisah dengan gayanya masing-masing.

Orochimaru mengirimkan kiss-bye jauh dan kontan membuat Sasuke Uchiha yang ada jauh dari podium itu bergidik ngeri.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri yang tersenyum sadis dengan puluhan jarum suntik di tangannya berisi cairan yang dicurigai berbahaya.

Beyond Birthday yang menjilati parang karatan bersimbah darah dengan latar tumpukan benda tajam lainnya. Hukuman yang dilaksanakan oleh psycho satu ini tentunya akan disensor. Author sinting melarang adegan bloody beredar dalam acara ini.

'Kemanapun sama saja, lubang buaya atau sarang singa.'

Rey! Ruina! Lanjutkan!

"Nah! Kakak tadi lupa bilang juga, hukumannya boleh dipilih oleh para pereview kok. Mau pake algojo yang mana," celoteh Ruina dengan nada imut-imut kyut!

'Enak amat ya jadi lu-lu pada, bisa tenang kagak mungkin ada dare. Lah kita?'

"Ah! Dan kami juga mita tolong untuk daftar para saudara kembar yang lain, baru ada beberapa di list. Akan dibacakan oleh Narator," pekik Ruise yang entah muncul dari mana. Author sadis! Capek taho!

"Udah cepet!"

Iya-iya, ini pasangan yang sudah tercetak di dalam naskah.

Hitsugaya Toushiro bersanding dengan Kaitani Riku.

Abarai Renji bersanding dengan Axel.

Kyouraku Shunsui bersanding dengan Jiraiya, yang ini dari sifatnya.

Ise Nanao bersanding dengan Zexion, sesama pecinta buku. Beda gender pula.

Rukia Kuchiki bersanding dengan Hisana Kuchiki. Lah gubrak! Author sinting.

Ichimaru Gin bersanding dengan Kyuubi no Kitsune, lu kata si Gin rubah apa?

Dan hanya ada satu list pasangan yang keduanya bukan dari Bleach.

Sora bersanding dengan Kobayakawa Sena.

"Jadi... pwease masukannya ya, Readers-sama..." dan sang Author sinting inipun memasang tatapan anak anjing yang terbuang. Akh! Jijik ngeliatnya!

Penutup chapter ini dan sampai jumpa, capek nyerocos mulu!

"Narator ada yang kelupaan!" pekik Ruina. Apaan?

"Awards-nya! Kategori pertama adalah tokoh paling cute alias manis, terserah siapa, dari anime maupun game yang bukan Bleach juga nggak papa."

'Deidara dan Naruto,' pikir para tokoh Naruto kompak.

'Toushiro/Hitsugaya Taichou,' pikir para tokoh Bleach. Maaf menggunakan / soalnya terpaksa.

'Di sini emang ada yang imut?' para Organization XIII yang dengan teganya melupakan Xion.

'Sena,' pikir para tokoh Eyeshield 21 dengan lirikan tajam pada Kobayakawa Sena, tatapan menyeramkan dari Hiruma tentunya, "Khe, khe, khe, tidak ada maaf bagimu kalau sampai kalah, cebol".

'(Pak) Negi,' pikir para penghuni sekolah Mahora.

"Ara, kita sudahi dulu acara ini," celetuk Ruise yang mulai melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera. "Ciao!"

* * *

I'll try to update it twice a month.

Mind to review?


End file.
